


Alright

by DeanDehaan



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Depression, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Oneshot, he is like late teens, idk - Freeform, implied depression, its just a sad thing I wrote, older dipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanDehaan/pseuds/DeanDehaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just me being mopey. Sad one shot. Dipper is probably 17 or 18 here. Very short. He's up in Gravity Falls but by himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alright

**Author's Note:**

> I am trash. Absolute trash

This was alright, right?

This was what you wanted right?

All you can do right? Not like it can be changed now. 

He looked around the small attic space and at the empty bed across the room. 

Its been a while hasn't it? I think it has.   
It was an empty house. Aside from the elderly man somewhere inside who didn't seem to see him ever. 

That's what you said. You wanted to be alone. 

Four years later and he finds himself in a place that was magical to him the first time around. What happened to that?

You can run from your issues. Not like others don't. At least you got a place to run to. 

It was colder in the attic. Then again it was late fall and its a shack in a forest. He couldn't expect much. He pulled the ratty old blanket up around him. 

You wanted to leave. They didn't care. You could call Mabel in a few days. Maybe she won't worry about you. 

Who are you kidding. She's your only friend and family member who knows you exist. Of course she's going to worry. She will realize there isn't a ghost like boy moping around the place and she will wonder if you jumped off of a cliff or something. 

Not like you wouldn't. You most definitely would. But you won't let yourself most days. The other days she won't

But she wasn't there. He was alone in the small yet vastly hollow house. He could if he really felt like it. Stan might just think he went home. 

He guessed you could call it that. 

What a mess. 

He looked down at his thin arms. He didn't know he could be so pale. It was just unusual how he could let himself go this far from the edge as well. He didn't mean to end up looking as bad as he did. And he didn't want to have to wear long shirts and shorts all the time. But its something he's adapted to. 

I could use a nap. It's late but a nap is in order. Its only two right?

Looking over at the clock it blinked in red 4:00, almost mocking him because time didn't seem to work for him anymore. He stood and and grabbed the thick comforter before standing on the bedside table and crawling out onto the roof, wrapped in the blanket. 

I'll just wait until sunrise. Someone might find me here


End file.
